The Art Of Love
by cass189
Summary: A decided and shamelessly romantic gallery owner. A stubborn and reluctant artist. Will Edward be able to break Bella and make her surrender not only her art but also herself to him? EXB, All Human.
1. Prologue

I've been toying with the idea of writing this fic for a while now and finally decided to just do it.

If you can please tell me what you think of it. If enough people like it, I'll continue it.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for being a wonderful beta.

This story was also posted at the Writer's Coffee Shop so if you can go there and drop me a review: http://twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=717

* * *

**Prologue**

Again, he was pushing me far beyond what I could handle. He was pushing me for more.

He wanted, needed, more but I couldn't give him that. Why couldn't he just understand it? Why did he have to keep wishing for more?

Why did he have to make me wish I could be different just so I'd be able to give him more?

His persistence only made me more confused. It complicated everything.

"Edward, I told you. I've given you all I can. If you can't live with that, I'll have to end things between us because I can't deal with the pressure!"

"Can you do that? Can you end it? Just like that?" I wasn't so sure I could…

"If I don't have another choice then yes, I can." He nodded, reaching to tuck a fallen strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"You know, I'm afraid too, Bella. I just don't say anything and hope that everything turns out for the best. Despite everything, I hope for better times, better things. I hope even when life gets in the way of my goals, changing everything. I even have it in me to hope when I feel you slipping away from me. You have to learn to trust, to believe and just let go." I couldn't do that. I wasn't like him.

I knew who I was and what my limitations were and this was one of them.

"I can't." He nodded.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you, Bella."

"Why?" What was there to wait for?

He simply shrugged and then smiled as if it was obvious.

"I'll wait because I know how to and because I believe you are the one. I believe you are worth it and I can't lose you. We can be so much more than what we are now."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I flipped through the pictures in front of me before looking up at the sculpture standing on my desk. It was the only sculpture I owned from this particular artist that intrigued me so much. The first of many, I hoped.

That particular alabaster sculpture, just like the pictures of several others, was simply amazing. The swirl of colours and the entangled limbs had captivated me the moment I had seen them.

Isabella Swan was a captivating artist. One that wasn't aware of how talented she was. One that didn't know how much she was worth.

I would have to change her perception of herself.

Her art emanated strength, hard work, softness and fluidness all in one. The materials – alabaster, cast and even glass - and colours she used spoke volumes about what inspired her and on top of it all, her drawings and paintings were absolutely magnificent.

I wanted, needed, her work to be exposed in my galley. If only she would agree to do it!

I had never met Isabella Swan before and I knew almost nothing about her.

I did speak on the phone with her more than twice, only to have her hang up on me unceremoniously.

All I knew was that she was a reclusive artist living in Forks and who sold her work here and there for prices far too inferior to what they were worth. If she accepted my offer, I would make sure she got the recognition she deserved.

But Isabella Swan was an obstinate woman, I could tell. She didn't seem to be interested in fame and money, and the way she had spoken to me let me know she was as strong as her work hinted her to be.

I didn't know her, but I was already fascinated by the mystery she was.

Furthermore, her work captivated me and I wanted it. I wanted it so much, I would get it.

I would get even if I had to go to Forks myself and talk to that stupid, stubborn girl. I would get it no matter what.

--

Finding Isabella's house was easy enough. Forks was a small town, after all. The hard part was actually getting her to open her door for me.

The damn woman didn't seem to want to come talk to me and that was why I decided to walk around her house in search of her. I hadn't come here for nothing and something told me she was in.

I told myself that if I had come all the way here, I wouldn't leave without her agreeing to let me exhibit her work in my gallery—even if I had to set camp on her front door. I didn't care how stubborn she could be, I could be even worse.

I found her in her backyard, working on a painting and from the moment I saw her, I was completely entranced by her.

She was completely immersed in what she was painting as I walked towards her, stopping close behind her, but she did let me know she was aware of my presence by looking over her shoulder to me.

I was immediately amazed by her deep brown eyes, but much to my dismay, she quickly cut eye contact and turned her attention back to the painting in front of her.

I didn't know what to do but I did know that even if I wanted, I couldn't move. I was rooted to the floor, watching as she mixed colors to make what seemed like two tangled bodies lying on a bed come alive.

I wondered what her inspiration for that painting was. It was intriguing and captivating, much like Isabella herself.

I watched her work, amazed by the way she moved, the way several strands of her hair fell on her face, making her smudge her cheeks with paint every time she tucked them away, the way she smiled when she was satisfied with something she did.

She was fascinating and she was also the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with her long brown hair, equally brown eyes, long legs and perfect little body.

She was a petite thing, but she was so striking, so stunning…

I felt pulled, connect to her, like I had never felt before and I now realized that I wanted much more than just Isabella's work. I wanted her. I wanted to come to know the artist behind the amazing painting in front of me.

Could this be that pull my father once told me he felt for my mother the moment he saw her? The pull that let him know they would embark on a great journey together? I didn't know. I had never thought I would come to feel a third of what my father felt for my mother.

Their love was unmatched. No couple had loved each other as much as they had. I knew that much.

I forced those thoughts away from my mind. I obviously felt attracted to Isabella, but I was here for a reason and that was to convince her that she had to show the world her work.

"Who are you?" I walked closer to her when she finished her work and turned around to look at me again.

"I'm Edward Cullen. We've spoken on the phone before. " I extended my hand to her, but she brushed it off.

"Unbelievable! You again. I told you I wasn't interested in exposing my work in your gallery." Her tone was harsh and I knew it was intended to make me realize I was here wasting my time.

I didn't think I was, though.

"I know you did, but I don't usually give up that easily."

"We have a problem then because I don't give in that easily, either." I smiled at her. I hadn't expected anything else.

"I had a feeling that was so." She raised an eyebrow but let it drop.

"So, what exactly can I help you with, Mr. Cullen?"

"I was thinking we could talk for a few minutes. I think that if you took the time to hear me out, you might realize you will only profit from my proposal." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, looking me over.

"You won't give up until we actually talk about this, will you?" I just shook my head. "Fine. Let's go inside, but I can already tell you, you're wasting your time."

"I'll be the judge of that, if you don't mind." She looked me over again and then started to walk towards the house with me following close behind.

She smelled wonderfully. A mix between her own natural sweet smell and the smell of the colors she had been using.

"Is it safe to leave your painting outside?" She looked over her shoulder at me as if I were crazy and then laughed.

"Yes. No one's interested in stealing paintings here in Forks." I was glad for that. I didn't want anything to happen to her work.

Her house was small but cozy and as we walked, I could see some of her work standing here and there.

We passed in front of what I assumed was her bedroom while she led us somewhere. I could see her bed, sheets tangled, and for a second wondered what it would be like if I was ever there with her.

I quickly shook my head.

No. It was not a matter of if I would ever be there with her; it was a matter of when I would because watching her work, seeing how beautiful she was... I was sure of one thing.

I wanted her as much as I wanted her art, if not more. I wanted to know what it was like to hold her.

I didn't know when I had become so sure of myself, but there was something about Bella that pulled me towards her, letting me know it was inevitable for us to be together eventually.

It was something I had never felt before and was quite amazed by it. I was never a womanizer, I didn't date a lot and I didn't have the tendency to hit on girls often, but I truly did want to be with Isabella.

She led me to the kitchen and then gestured around.

"Make yourself at home. I'm all covered in paint, so I'll go clean myself. I shouldn't take long." I nodded, looking around her neatly organized kitchen as she left me alone.

I could tell she liked to keep her things in their lawful place. That suited me just fine.

Not long after, I heard her footsteps approaching the kitchen and she emerged from the hallway with no paint on her face and hands. She was beautiful indeed.

She stopped at the door when she saw what I was doing. She told me to make myself at home, so I decided to make us some coffee. I'm sure we both would need it.

"I made coffee, I hope you don't mind."

"Well, look at that! A rich guy who knows how to make coffee. Impressive." She walked closer to me and picked the coffee I had poured her up, sitting down on the table where I had already laid the papers I needed her to sign.

She eyed then suspiciously as I moved to sit in front of her.

"I may be reasonably rich, but I do live alone and my mother taught me how to fend for myself." She seemed impressed.

"So you don't have a bunch of employees walking around your house attending to every wish of yours?"

"No. I don't like having people snooping around in my things." I prefer to live alone and take care of my own things. I was well capable of doing that, after all.

Esme had made sure I was.

"That's interesting…" She was trying to divert the subject from herself but I wouldn't let that happen.

"Yes, well… I don't think that's what we are here to discuss though, Ms. Swan." She took a sip of her coffee and then sighed.

"For starters, it's Bella." I nodded. Bella agreed magnificently with her.

"Very well, Bella. As you know, I'm very interested in your work and…" She cut me off before I could go on.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand why you're so interested. Isn't there someone else you can bother with your incessant calls and proposals?"

Bella had fire on her, I could tell, probably more than she should.

"I happen to find your work very appealing. I like the fact that you're a versatile artist and I would very much to have your work exposed in my gallery." She seemed to think my words over while drinking her coffee.

"Why would I agree with that?"

"Well, first off, I'm sure your work would sell for a considerable amount." More than considerable even. "And I'm also sure the critics will love what you do and you'll be praised by it. Isn't that what all artists want? To be recognized for their work?"

"Not me. I don't need the money nor do I need people analyzing what I do." I had anticipated that answer.

"No, but you do like your art, don't you? You like what you do." She huffed as if that was obvious.

"Of course. I wouldn't keep on doing if I didn't."

"So, don't you think more people should get to see it? You sell it every now and then so I'm sure you think so, but you should earn more from it. Right now, I can bet you are spending more money on the materials you are buying than what you are earning by selling your art." She looked down at her lap for a second and I knew I was right.

I also knew she needed the money, no matter what she said.

"I told you I don't need the money and my art is my own. It's personal."

"Please, don't tell me you wouldn't like to see it exposed in a gallery. Be honest." She hesitated for a second but then nodded reluctantly.

"I would, I won't lie, but I don't…" I had to take advantage of that opening, so I didn't allow her to go on.

"We'll make a good deal. You let me take a look at what you have ready and if I like it, you'll let me make an exposition with only your sculptures and paintings. If the exposition is successful, which I'm sure it will be, you'll keep on working with me. You show me whatever it is you make and I'll sell it. I'll even buy a few pieces for myself." It was a good proposal, she had to take it.

"What if the exposition isn't successful?" Was that what she was afraid of? Failure?

"Then you're free to go and I won't bother you anymore. You have nothing to lose." She bit down on her lower lip while eyeing the papers on the table and I knew I almost had her. "Seriously, Bella, a woman like you shouldn't worry so much about what other people think."

"A woman like me? What is that supposed to mean exactly?" I couldn't help but to smile at her defensive tone.

"Just that you seem very sure of yourself. You're a strong woman. You can take criticism if it comes your way."

"I can take criticism, I just don't want to sell myself and lose who I am as an artist."

"That could never happen, Bella. Neither of us would allow that. I like your art as it is and won't allow it to be altered." She bit down on her lower lip again while shaking her head and then looked straight at me.

She really did have the most amazing eyes. I could just imagine myself getting lost in their depths.

"Just out of curiosity, how much would you win with all of this if I said yes?"

"Fifty percent of whatever you make." That was the usual, after all.

She didn't seem to like it, though.

"Forty percent." I smiled at her again. She was starting to break.

"I thought you said you didn't care about the money." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't, but I also don't think you should be earning the same as I do when I'm the one doing all the hard work." I nodded, pushing the papers towards her.

"Forty percent it is." I had her.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Should I write more? A review for a teaser in case I do continue


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**Everythin in italics are flashbacks.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review this and thank you to kiriny13 for helping.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Ever since I was a little girl and my father was still alive and married to my mother, I learned to turn to my art to block everything else.

My art was the only thing that kept me strong. It was the only thing that defined who I truly was.

Several years after my father's death, I still lived in the same house I lived in as a kid and I still relied on my work to keep me going.

The only main difference in my life now was that my mother had moved out. She wanted to see the world, and so she was doing it. I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time.

I was actually thankful for that, as bad as it sounded, since we never really got along. Renee hated me, for I was the sole reason she had given up her dreams…

I wouldn't give up on mine, though. I had never dreamed with success or money, but I had to confess that I would like recognition for what I did. Apparently, I was about to get it or just fail miserably.

My art, that had been just mine for so long with the exception of the few pieces I sold so I could support myself, would now be exposed to everyone. I would be exposed to everyone.

I didn't know whether I thought of that as a good or a bad thing. All I was sure of was that everything was moving too fast.

After I had signed those papers, Edward Cullen had asked to see my art and I reluctantly let him. I didn't like people snooping around my things, but I guess he had a claim over what I made now.

He seemed enthusiastic about it and ended up buying one of my paintings for himself right there and then. It had shocked me, to say the least.

Edward Cullen was a strange, intriguing character. If at first glance he gave the impression to be a snobby, gold-driven man, once you got to spend a little time with him, you came to the conclusion that there was more to him than just that. I had come to understand that as we walked around my house, packing a few of my paintings and sculptures so he could take them with him.

I still couldn't define what that 'more' was, though.

How I had ended up agreeing to let him expose my work, I still didn't know. All I knew was that he was a smooth talker. That if he put his mind to it, he could infuriate the hell out of me and that we always ended up fighting for one stupid reason or another.

He had too many ideas of what I should do and how my exhibition should be done and often didn't want to listen to what I had to say about it. He did seem to genuinely like my art and care for me, though. He was often sweet with me even and, of course, seductive.

I didn't know why, but I actually liked the snob bastard despite everything and we had developed an easy friendship. Maybe it had something to do with the way his green eyes sparkled or with the way his bronze hair stuck out in every single direction. I couldn't deny he was a handsome man, probably the most handsome man I had ever seen, and the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he smelled, only added to the appeal.

He was one fine male specimen and I wanted him. I really did want him!

And now, I was literally moving into the lion's den, if only for a few days. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself.

My exposition was in a few days already and I would be staying with Edward until after it. We still had a few details to go over and I was getting more nervous by the day, but I had to believe everything would be okay.

The truth was that at the beginning, all I felt towards Edward was annoyance. However, thanks to his constant visits, we became more comfortable with each other.

Instead of simply fighting now, we actually talked, played around and yes, flirted. He could be quite unabashed sometimes, throwing innuendos at me.

_We were both standing in my house, in the room where I kept all my work, trying to decide which pieces he was taking with him and which ones would be exposed in his gallery._

_Everything was going well and we had fallen into an easy conversation until he picked up a painting I didn't want to see exposed and nodded approvingly_.

"_Edward, I don't think we're using that painting." He eyed the painting suspiciously and then cocked an eyebrow at me._

"_Why not? It's one of my favourites."_

"_Well, it's not one of mine." It was definitely not one of my best paintings and I wouldn't let him take it._

_If I was doing this, only my best work would be exposed._

"_Then it's a good thing I'm the one who gets to decide which paintings go up or not."_

"_That painting is not going up!"_

"_Yes, it is. I'm the gallery owner and I am the one who decides what gets to be exposed."_

"_Not when we're talking about my exposition, you don't. I'm the artist here, after all." I picked the painting up and started to march down the hallway with it._

_Who did he think he was?_

_He immediately stopped what he was doing to follow me, all but screaming for me to stop._

"_Bella, get your ass back here. I want that painting." I just shook my head and kept walking. "Bella, you better stop right now before I make you."_

_I looked at him over my shoulder, but decided to ignore that threat. What was he going to do?_

_Only when the painting was safely tucked in my basement did I talk to him._

_I was the only who decided what would get exposed in his gallery, not him. I didn't care if he was the owner or not._

"_There. Now, where did you want me? Here?" I walked back to the place in the hallway where he said I should stop, just to annoy him._

"_Hum... Where I want you is on the kitchen table, the bed, the office. Maybe even up against the wall, too."_

"_Cullen! Shut up before I grab that painting again and ram into you with it." I don't like it so much. I certainly wouldn't mind losing it if it meant I had caused some physical damaged on Edward._

"_Well, if someone is getting rammed into tonight it's..." I didn't let him finish and punched his arm._

"_Shut up, you pervert!" He just chuckled in the infuriating way he did and shook his head._

"_Relax, Bella. Now, give me the painting back. I said I want it."_

"_And I told you no." He rolled his eyes and huffed, running his fingers through his head._

"_You exist solely to infuriate me. That's the only explanation I can find." I smiled at that idea._

"_Yes, God made me with the sole purpose of me infuriating you so you'll become less of a snob. I'm basically a gift from God to Humanity!" And I would keep infuriating him until he agreed with me._

Of course, besides being irritating, Edward could be extremely charming. If he wanted to, that is. I lost track of the amount of times he sat down in my kitchen telling me how successful he thought the exposition would be since I was such an amazing artist. Or the amount of times he surprised me while I was painting or working on a new sculpture just to tell me how much he liked my work and how beautiful I looked concentrated on what I was doing.

Even if I didn't want to, I would end up blushing furiously and something told me he liked that.

_I sensed his presence the moment he entered the room and stopped what I was doing to look over my shoulder at him_

"_Hi."_

"_Hello. How's the work going?" I looked at the painting in front of me and shrugged._

"_Good."_

"_And are you painting the canvas or yourself?" I raised an eyebrow not fully understanding his question._

"_What do you mean?" He chuckled, shaking his head._

"_You do realize you are completely covered in paint, right?" I looked down at myself and shrugged._

_This was something that happened constantly while I was painting. Maybe I could find a way of smudging paint on those immaculately clean clothes of his._

"_I know. Do you want a hug?" I opened my arms for him and smiled, waiting for his answer._

"_Not a hug, but I'm sure I can appreciate a kiss." He leaned towards me and I immediately took a step back before I either painted his entire face or really did kiss him._

_He just laughed and reached for me, brushing the hair away from my face._

"_You do look really cute like this, though, Bella." His hands went to my waist and before I even knew it, he was kneading it._

_It felt good. He was standing too close, though, and I needed to do something about that._

_He didn't want to get his clothes dirty, but he didn't seem to feel the same about his hands since he was holding onto me like this. Maybe he wouldn't care about his face either._

_Having put that into consideration, I reached for him and, with the brush I was still holding, smudged a little paint on his nose._

_He groaned but smiled anyway, leaning in a little in order to brush his nose against mine lightly._

_My breathe hitched even though his face was barely touching mine and only when he pulled back was I able to really breath._

_What was happening to me?_

"_Now, Bella, wasn't that childish?" I smiled sweetly and shrugged._

"_Yes, but you look cute." All the answer I got from him was a huge grin._

* * *

A review for a teaser?


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to who has taken the time to read and review this. I really appreaciate it.

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Kiriny13.

You can also read this story at the writer's coffee shop website: http://208(dot)77 (dot)148(dot)67/viewstory(dot)php?sid=717&warning=3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

BPOV**  
**

I had told Edward I would prefer to stay in a hotel, but he didn't let me, saying he had more than a spare room where I could stay. There was no need for me to spend my money on a hotel and he wouldn't be in my way. To say the truth, I really didn't have that much money to spend and I would never let Edward pay for a hotel for me, so this seemed like the best option despite everything.

This arrangement should be interesting since there was an undeniable sexual tension between us, though. More than once when he visited me in Forks to check out my work, I got the impression that he was ready to jump me and just ravish me without giving any thought to where we were.

Much to my disappointment, he never did though. He was apparently a gentleman. I would have to slowly break him if I wanted him to do anything.

--

Trying to keep my nerves on check, I knocked on Edward's door and waited for him to open it. From the outside, I could already tell his house, located conveniently close to his gallery, was something to behold.

I didn't have to wait long and few seconds later, Edward himself was opening the door for me and leading me inside. I guess he really did mean it when he said he didn't have employees in his house.

He reached for my luggage and smiled sweetly as I looked around. Yes, the house was as great on the inside as it was on the outside.

Everything was neatly decorated and organized, with pieces of art adorning the rooms here and there. It was very… Edward.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. You have a beautiful house." He smiled again, leading up some stairs.

"Thank you. I'll show you everything later. I'm sure you want to get settled first." I really did.

At the top of the stairs, we stopped at the first room to my right and he opened the door for me, gesturing for me to get in and switching the light on.

My eyes immediately went to the king side bed occupying most of the bedroom. It was a big bed.

"I'm thinking the huge bed was your idea, no?" He chuckled while placing my things on the floor next to me, brushing his hand along my waist in the process.

"Not exactly. My mother decorated the whole house, but I do like the big bed. I tend to occupy a lot of space when I'm sleeping."

"I'm sure the space can come in handy for other fun activities besides sleeping as well." He simply smiled, but I was sure he knew what I was referring to.

"My bedroom is at the end of the corridor if you ever need anything, at all." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Had his voice just taken a suggestive tone or was I hearing things? Was he planning to show me his bed?

"I'll make sure to remember that." He smiled widely and then gestured for the door.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll be downstairs waiting for you if you want to talk. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll just change clothes and come down soon." He smiled again as his eyes trailed up and down my body and I could swear he whispered something along the lines of 'no clothes needed'.

He didn't say it out loud, though, opting to simply leave me alone for a few minutes.

I quickly changed clothes and explored the adjoining bathroom to my room. It was almost bigger than my room back home and I could just live in it.

His mother obviously knew what she was doing when she decorated the house. I wondered briefly where she was.

When I came down, I found him on the living room standing near a table, holding a bottle of wine and looking too perfect for his own good. It almost seemed like a scene taken from a fifties movie.

He smiled up at me when he saw me and gestured for me to get closer.

"Can I interest you in some wine?" I nodded, walking closer to him while taking in everything around me.

"Yes, please." I would probably need it if I wanted to keep myself calm.

"Have you really eaten already?" I nodded, wondering if he would cook for me again like he did that time in my house when I said I didn't.

"_I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner." I shook my head while taking a seat at the kitchen table._

"_No. I don't really like going out for dinner."_

"_Are you cooking for me, then?" I almost snorted, very un-ladylike._

"_I barely cook for me, let alone you." He placed his hands on the back of the chair in front of me and smiled._

_"Then let's go out."  
_

"_I don't really feel like going out, Edward. We'll just make some sandwiches or something like that."_

"_Alright. I'll cook then." I raised an eyebrow as he took his jacket off and then started to open cabinet after cabinet. "I'm going through your stuff."_

"_Can you cook?"_

"_Of course. I told you I lived alone." I just nodded and smiled as he moved around the kitchen._

_It turned out, he was a great cook._

"Yes, I really have eaten already." I watched him pour the wine, smiling when he looked up at me. "You know, your house truly is beautiful." He smiled while handing me my glass and placing the bottle down. "Does your mother have any experience in decorating?"

"Yes. She was a home interior designer."

"Was? Is she retired?" He shook his head, suddenly finding his wine to be very interesting.

"No. She died two years ago." _Way to go, Bella!_

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to…" He touched my arm lightly making me stop talking and smiled kindly.

"That's okay, you didn't know." I smiled back at him and nodded, while tasting the wine. It was very good, as expected.

Edward obviously had good taste.

Wanting to change the topic to something a little less depressing, I allowed my eyes to fall upon a grand piano standing on the corner of the living room.

"Do you know how to play the piano or is it simply decorative?" He sipped his wine, getting impossibly closer to me and making my breathe hitch.

"I do know how to play." Impressive.

"Would you play if I asked you to?" He looked over at the piano and nodded.

"Yes. Why not?" I smiled, but raised an eyebrow when he didn't move.

"So?"

"I'm waiting for you to ask." I rolled my eyes and he reached to tuck a stand of my hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my neck in a sensuous gesture.

"Will you please play for me, Edward?" He smiled and leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"Of course." I watched as he placed his glass down and walked towards the piano, sitting down on the bench with more grace than any person should be allowed to detain.

Within seconds, the room was immersed in music and I was quite surprised to recognize it.

"Clair de Lune." He looked over his shoulder at me as I walked closed to him.

"Exactly! You know your classical music." I shrugged. I only knew my favorites and that was about it.

I wasn't a big music connoisseur, but I was extremely impressed with the way Edward's long fingers move along the piano keys without any visible effort, making the music come alive.

He looked magnificent while playing and I forced myself to drink my wine in order to moisten my dry throat.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I watched him play and frowned at how tense his muscles where.

"You're tense." He nodded and continued playing.

"I've had a lot to do and worry about lately. Plus, the fact that you are so obstinate doesn't help me relax." I hummed and placed my glass next to his on the table before moving so I was standing behind him.

My hands went to his shoulders and I very slowly started to massage them, he tensed even more momentarily, but then quickly relaxed a little.

I kept on kneading his shoulder muscles, satisfied with the way he groaned every now and then.

Who knew I could make him moan so easily? And who knew that simple sound could be so erotic?

I allowed my hands to move down to his chest, caressing the hard muscles there and then moved them back up to his shoulders and back.

When he stopped playing and threw his head back, I leaned forward and whispered in is ear as seductively as I could.

"Keep playing. It's unbelievably sexy." There was nothing wrong with a little seduction, right?

He turned his head to the side, purposely brushing his lips along my jaw and then turned his attention back to the piano as I continued his massage.

My skin had broken out in goosebumps and I could swear the place where his lips had been was tingling.

What was happening to me? I didn't normally respond to anyone this strongly, even though I knew perfectly well I was attracted to Edward. How could I not be, after all?

I briefly wondered what it would be like to have his smell surrounding me completely. What would it be to feel it on my tongue, my hair, all of my body? What would it be like to have him cover all of my body? What would it be like to feel his weight on top of me, pressing me to the mattress?

I shook my head trying to avoid those thoughts before I did something stupid and complicated things.

I could flirt with him, but I would have to control myself and keep my needs and wants in check, or I would be in serious trouble.

Yes, living with him, even if only for a few days, would definitely be interesting.

* * *

So, what do you think of this so far? Do you like how their relationship is developing or not really?

A review for a teaser.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, I hope you like it!

Once again, thanks to iriny13 for the help.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

The next morning, I woke up in a soft bed without truly knowing how I had ended up there. The last thing I remembered was curling up on the living room couch with a glass of wine in my hand while listening to Edward play the piano like I had asked him to after we had talked for a few hours.

I was sure I hadn't drank that much, so I was probably very tired when I came to bed in order not to remember it.

The sunlight hit my eyes and I rolled to the side, feeling a pair of warm lips make contact with my skin and, somehow, I immediately knew those lips belonged to Edward. It was a strange kind of knowledge that seemed to come from inside of me. It was almost primal.

I had to confess that the feeling of his lips leaving kisses up and down my neck and his hand massaging my back wasn't bad at all. They seemed to set my whole body ablaze.

I briefly wondered why it was so easy to touch him and let him touch me when it shouldn't be.

I also wondered what exactly I had done last night to have Edward lying on my bed with me. Or was I the one lying on his bed?

I very slowly opened my eyes to scan the room, realizing I was indeed in mine, and then locked eyes with Edward who smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning!" Wow, wasn't he cheery this morning?

I shook my head and gestured around.

"How did I get into this bed? Why aren't you in your room?"

"You don't remember what happened last night?" I raised an eyebrow while he brushed his lips along my jaw.

What was there to remember? I really only had three glasses of wine, right?

"No. Why? What happened?"

"You wound my ego, Bella. Well, you practically begged me to bring you up to this room and ravish you yesterday." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at his teasing tone.

He was kidding. Nothing happened.

"Well, I hope we were careful then. I certainly don't want to end up pregnant with your spawn." He chuckled and ran his hand up and down my covered thigh.

"You'll actually look cute pregnant." I had to snort at that.

"Yes, I'm sure I would. If you think I'm a bratty bitch now, imagine what I would be like If I was solely ruled by hormones!"

"It couldn't be that bad." I rolled my eyes again as he leaned in to nibble on my earlobe, making me moan embarrassingly loud.

"Now, seriously, what happened? How did I end up here?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, so I brought you up and put you to bed." I hummed as his nose traced my jaw.

"And then you decided to lie down next to be?"

"No. I intended to go to my own room but when I was leaving, you grabbed my arm and asked me to stay, so..." Had I really done that?

"I did?"

"Well, you were actually mumbling in your sleep, but still..." I guessed that made more sense. I had been told I spoke in my sleep and that was something I didn't like at all. It could be dangerous.

Edward's lips sucked on the pulsing spot on my neck, kissed my throat and grazed my cheek before he pulled back, much too soon for my liking, and winked at me while gesturing for the door.

"I have to go to work. Do whatever you want, but please don't bring my house down. I'm rather fond of it."

"What am I suppose to do all day?" I watched as he rolled to the side and got up.

I unexpectedly missed his warm body beside mine already. How weird...

"You can do whatever you want. Don't you want to see the city or something like that?" I didn't actually.

Not today, anyway.

"Are you going to the gallery?" He nodded while picking his shoes up. "Can I go with you?"

"You want to come to the gallery with me?" I nodded while sitting down on bed.

"Yes. I'd like to see it and maybe we could talk about the exposition a little bit more." He nodded and then gestured for the door.

"That's actually a good idea. Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour, okay?" I nodded smiling as he exited the room so I could get ready.

I was excited to see his gallery. I was sure it would be beautiful. I would probably lose myself in it and want to buy more than one piece of art that I could never afford.

--

His gallery was in a word: splendid. Unbelievably beautiful pieces of art surrounded me everywhere, capturing my attention so much that I just couldn't take my eyes off of them.

I was so enthralled by the paintings, sculptures and drawings that after realizing I wasn't paying attention to a word he said, Edward decided to retreat to his office so he could work.

I was also quite surprised to see the painting Edward had bought from me the first time he visited me in Forks right in the middle of the gallery, encircled by several breathtaking works of art.

I felt uncharacteristically proud of myself. I hoped that was how I would feel on the day of my exposition. I hoped I could feel accomplished. Even though I had never strived for fame, I always hoped someone would take notice of my work and praise me for it. When I was a child, I had hoped that someone would be my mother, but I quickly realized she would never understand it. Like she never understood me, she would never be able to see why it was special to me.

My father liked my art because he knew I enjoyed doing it and he always wanted to see me happy. He didn't understand a thing about art, though.

Edward did, however, and I sincerely hoped he was right about all this. I hoped I wasn't setting myself up for disappointment. I hoped I wasn't here only to find out people thought what I did was a complete waste of time.

I sighed as my eyes landed on a glass sculpture to the side.

My fingers were suddenly itching and I found myself almost running to Edward's office where I hoped to find something where I could draw on. All of the art surrounding me had suddenly worked as an inspirational muse for me.

I needed to sketch. Write my ideas down so I could work on them later.

I all but burst into Edward's office, making him look up at me with a half amused, half curious expression on his face.

"Bella? Is there any problem?"

"You don't happen do have colored pencils and paper here, do you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I actually do… why?"

"Because I really need to draw right now." His lips lift up in a smile as I clasped my hands together, trying to be patient.

I really needed to start sketching before all of the ideas boiling in my head disappeared.

"Have you just been hit by inspiration?"

"Yes, something like that." He just smiled at me and silently handed me a stack of papers and pencils I could use.

I placed the papers on his desk and sat down on the chair opposite from him, immediately involving myself in my work. At first, I could feel Edward's eyes on me but then, either he stopped looking at me or I was able to block him out.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, drawing whatever came to mind. Once I was back home in Forks, I would work on them, transforming them into sculptures made of different materials. I was already imagining them and turning them into paintings, where the colors mixed and would bring my ideas to life.

I was completely lost in my own little world when I suddenly felt a presence standing beside me. I forced my eyes away from the papers in front of me and glanced up to see Edward looking over my shoulder at what I was doing.

I immediately put the papers away.

"Can I see your drawings?" I slapped Edward's hand away when he tried to pick my sketches up and shook my head.

"No, not yet." He almost seemed to pout.

"Why not?"

"Because they are just sketches. They aren't ready yet. I'll only get to work on them when I'm back in Forks."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He didn't mind but I did.

His hand reached for the papers again and I used the colored pencil in my hand to draw a line on his hand.

He looked at me surprised but after a second, he tried to look at the papers again, making me throw the pencil at him.

"Edward, I already told you they're not ready yet." He pretended not to listen to me and tried to reach for the papers once again but I didn't let him, laughing despite myself when he resorted to tickling me.

He wasn't playing fair.

"Let me see the drawings, Bella." I shook my head in between laughter and before I even knew it, he had me out of the chair and standing with my back pressed to his chest. One of his arms was around my waist and with his free hand, he picked up a pencil and drew on my arm with it just like I had done to him.

I tried to get free and draw on his skin again, but he was taller and stronger than me, so he was actually the one doing that to me. Despite myself, I was actually giggling at the whole situation.

It was childishly delicious and the feel of his hard and warm body pressed against mine was quite, well, thrilling and almost erotic.

"You're so mean, Bella." I shrieked when he drew something on my neck, making him laugh loudly.

"I'm mean? You're the one who's doing the drawing… and on me, at that!" He laughed a deep, warm laugh.

"Yes, I am. You're a beautiful canvas." I felt myself blush, but quickly was back to giggling when he ticked my side. He had found the exact place where the lightest touch could make me laugh and he took advantage of it.

We were so involved in our foolish game, giggling and laughing together, that none of us noticed someone standing at a door until that someone decided to speak and interrupt our little playful moment.

"Edward, what's happening here?" A female voice filled the room and I immediately felt Edward stiffen and looking up at his face, I could tell whoever this woman was, she not his favorite person in the world.

I could almost tell why.

* * *

A review for a teaser. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here! I hope you like it.

As always, thanks to Kiriny13 for being such a great beta.

Also, this story is posted at: http://www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=717

And if you want to see the banner I made for this story go check my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

Edward slowly and rather reluctantly let go of me and took a step back as the woman in the doorway looked us over.

She was a beautiful woman no doubt, but there was something about her demeanour that just screamed fake and dangerous to me. And judging by Edward's reaction, I could tell my instinct was right.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair once before finally speaking as the unknown woman all but glared at me.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Edward... if I didn't know you better, I would tell that judging by your tone of voice, you don't want me here." Somehow, I didn't think she was that far from the truth.

"That's not it, Tanya. I wasn't expecting you, that is all."

"Oh, yes. I decided to surprise you." Edward simply nodded as Tanya came in the room, her eyes fixed on me. "I'm Tanya Denali, one of Edward's best costumers. And who are you?"

Her tone of voice when talking to Edward was exaggeratedly sweet. A perfect contrast to what it was now that she was talking to me—Cold and superior.

From the corner of my eyes I looked at Edward, who was shaking his head. Yes, this woman definitely wasn't his favourite person in the world.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Swan?" I nodded as she turned her attention back to Edward. "Is she the artist you are setting an exposition for, Edward?"

"Yes, she is." She hummed and then looked at me again, no doubt evaluating me.

"Let me tell you... what I just witnessed is not a very appropriate behaviour for an artist, honey." I huffed at her comment and looked at Edward, who tried to step in as Tanya's eyes landed on the papers on the desk and walked towards them.

"Tanya, I..." She didn't let him go on, picking my sketches up.

"Are these yours?" I nodded. "They are not very good. Are you sure she deserves an exposition in your gallery, Edward?"

Well, wasn't this woman nice? She didn't know me and she was treating me like I didn't even deserve to breathe the same air she did.

"I can assure you Bella is one of the most talented artists I have ever seen, Tanya." She practically beamed at Edward when he said her name and I suddenly understood why she was acting like that towards me. She wanted Edward.

She wanted him and she had seen me in his arms, laughing and playing, when she wanted to be the one in his arms. She wanted to be in my place and so, she was set on making me feel horrible—inferior to her.

I had become her target and she was trying to hit me where she thought would hurt the most.

There was no way I would let her get to me, though.

Edward didn't want her, but I knew he felt something for me. That was reason enough not to argue with her.

"I highly doubt it, but I know you're more than competent, so I won't discuss this with you." Edward ran his fingers through his hair again, a sign I had learned to interpret fairly easily. He didn't like this woman and she was capable of making him lose his patience rather quickly.

She annoyed him.

"Tanya, not that I don't appreciate your presence or that I'm not happy to see you again but why exactly are you here?"

I raised an eyebrow at Edward because it was more than clear he wasn't happy to see her and he just shook his head. Tanya apparently couldn't see past Edward's polite exterior, though. Or then again, maybe she did. She simply was very intent in ignoring it.

She threw my drawing on the desk again and moved sinuously closer to Edward, who took a step towards me.

"I'm interested in a panting I saw when I was here yesterday. It's the one in the center of the gallery." I smiled inwardly as I realized she was talking about my painting and looking at Edward I could see him smirk. "It's a beautiful painting and I'm willing to pay a more-than-deserved amount for it. The colours used in them are quite captivating."

Well, for someone who didn't like my sketches, she seemed very interested in my panting.

"Well, thank you! I'm glad you like my work after all, Tanya" Tanya's eyes landed on me as realization hit her.

"You painted it?" I nodded, smiling widely at her, as Edward spoke.

"Yes, she did and I'm sorry, but that painting is not for sale. It's part of my personal collection." Tanya opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly looking for something to say before recovering form the shock of finding out the painting she liked was actually mine.

"I'll look around for something else I like then. I don't think that painting is worth my money anyway." Edward nodded and headed to the door, holding it open for her.

"Yes, do that, Tanya. You can take care of everything with Emmett. I'm sure you can easily find him."

"I would prefer it if you could help me."

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible, Tanya. I'm afraid I'm somewhat busy right now."

I could see Tanya didn't want to leave Edward and me alone again. In fact, I was pretty sure she was hoping Edward would go with her, but she also didn't want to cause a scene in front of him, so she simply nodded and walked to the door, stopping to smile up at Edward.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Edward." He simply nodded and then closed the door behind her once she was gone.

He took a deep sigh and then shook his head looking at me.

"I'm sorry, she's not the most pleasant person in the world, but she's normally much more cordial. I don't know what happened today."

"That's okay, I understand. As well as I can, anyway." He seemed suspicious.

"Do you, now?" I nodded walking towards him and placing a hand on his chest.

"Yes. She likes you and consequently sees me as an obstacle to where she wants to get with you." I moved closer to him and brushed our lips together, nibbling on his lower one. A little teasing never hurt anyone, right? "So, yes, I understand. Not completely, though, because I like you as well and I don't like the idea of you jumping from her bed to mine and vice versa."

Taking advantage of our proximity, his hands moved to my waist, crashing our bodies together and I had to confess I quite liked being able to feel him so close to me.

I guess seeing Tanya so interested in him made me realize I didn't want to allow anyone else this close to him. I wanted to enjoy his company as much as I could for as long as I could—with some boundaries, of course.

"I'll be jumping into no one's bed, Bella" He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I took it in my mouth, sucking on it.

Why did he have to taste so damn good on top of everything else?

When I let go, he whispered in my ear.

"Not even yours, Isabella. Not until you beg me to." I huffed and he took my earlobe in his mouth, making me shut up. "Oh, you know you will."

I turned my head to the side so I could look at him.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"No. I simply happen to know you want to. You said so yourself just a few minutes ago." That was definitely not what I had said. Well, in a way it was, but he sure didn't need to be so sure of himself.

"I said I liked you, Edward, not that I wanted you between my legs." He smiled brightly at me.

"Oh, but you did!" I simply glared at him. "I like you too, by the way. I like you very much. And I will be there…" One of his hands moved down, grazing my thigh. "...Between your legs. Soon..." He kissed my jaw and traced the pulsing spot on my neck with his tongue.

I would never admit it to him so easily, but I wanted him there between my legs and even though I was the one that started this, I needed to step back or I would attack him right here and now... and I just couldn't give him the satisfaction of being right. I needed to remember those boundaries.

"We'll see, Cullen!"

He simply chuckled as I took a step back, moving away from his embrace and then walked out of his office so I could wash all the paint of off me and clear my mind.

Edward Cullen had a strange effect on me.

After that, I simply wandered around the gallery, enjoying the opportunity of being surrounded by art everywhere I looked until Edward came looking for me so we could go home.

After what he had told me in his office today about being in between my legs, I almost expected him to jump me during dinner since we were alone in his house, but he never did.

He lightly touched me and kissed my neck once, but aside from that and one or two less than innocent comments which I made sure I had an answer for, he didn't try to make a move on me.

I was sure by now that he was trying to drive me crazy. The sneaky bastard was trying to make me break first with sensuous touches and light kisses. He wanted me to be the one to make it clear that I wanted to jump into bed with him.

He wanted me to surrender to him, but I wouldn't. I wanted him, probably more than I had ever wanted someone, but I wasn't willing to give in so easily, if at all…

EPOV

I had to control myself in order not to just forget everything and all but jump Bella during dinner, especially after the conversation we had had in my office earlier. She truly wasn't making it easier for me, though.

She looked absolutely delectable while savoring her food and I could swear the little vixen even purred once when I allowed my hand to graze her thigh.

She was trying to drive me crazy, I was sure. She wanted me to be the first to break, but I wouldn't be. She would surrender, I was sure. Sooner or later, she would. She had to because I wanted her, needed her even, more than anything I ever had.

I didn't know how it had happened, but… Bella was vicious, she could make it seem like she didn't need anybody but herself. She confused and trilled me at the same time and I often felt out of my depth with her. More than often, I wanted to just grab her and take her to the nearest empty room so I could regain my power over her.

I felt like I needed to be in control again, but I knew it was impossible. It was impossible because, in such a short amount of time I had developed more than a physical attraction to her.

I didn't know how it had happened but in a short amount of time, I had quite irrevocably fallen under her spell.

I was so concentrated on my own thoughts I didn't realize I was openly staring at Bella, something she obviously didn't miss.

"What's wrong, Edward? That look on your face... Are you thinking about me?" Was I that obvious? I didn't think I was, Bella was just being overly sure of herself this evening.

"About you? Why do I have to be thinking about you? Can't I be thinking about my work or anything else for that matter?" She shrugged nonchalantly as if indicating she knew that wasn't the case.

"You could... but in this case, I am pretty sure you are thinking about me."

"And then I'm the one who's sure of myself."

"Well, you are. I'm sure you think the whole world revolves around you and what you want."

"I don't..." Oh, she was purposely trying to get under my skin. She was doing this on purpose and I had almost fallen for it and gotten into a discussion with her. "You're sneaky, Bella. You're doing this on purpose. You want to see me angry."

"Yes. I like to see you step off your pedestal and be less than a snob. It's fun."

"I'm not a snob."

"Maybe not, but you certainly are a pusher."

"I'm a pusher?" She clearly had this all wrong. I wasn't the pusher here.

"Yes. You keep pushing me into agreeing with what you want for the exposition of _my_ work."

"Well, that's because I happen to know a little more than you do when it comes to organizing such an event, don't you think?" I just wanted the best for her and her work. As an artist, she deserved nothing less.

"Do you expect me to just surrender everything to you, Edward? Is that it? Do you expect me to give you control of my art and maybe even myself?"

"You will surrender to me completely, Bella." She made a sound as to tell me she wouldn't, but I knew she would.

She would surrender her art and herself to me. And when she did surrender herself to me, I would be the one on top of her, driving her to her highest peak and she will enjoy every second of it—just like I certainly will.

I could be persistent and wait for as long as I had to.

Bella huffed, something she seemed to do a lot around me when we were having this kind of conversation, and then waved her hand at me dismissively.

"Let's change topic, I think we already talked enough about this today." Obviously not enough since she was still determined to resist me.

I didn't mind changing the topic for now, though.

"Okay, there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Why are you here alone?" She furrowed her brow, not fully understanding my question.

"What do you mean? You're here with me, aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant, Bella. Your exposition will be in a few days and you came to New York alone. Artists normally like to bring a family member or a friend with them for support when they know their work will be exposed, but you didn't. You came here alone. Why is that?"

"I just didn't have anyone to bring with me." For some reason, the matter of fact tone in which she said that made a knot form in my throat. Was she that alone?

"How's that so?"

"My father, who was the only person that liked what I did, is dead, so..." She shrugged nonchalantly and then turned her attention back to the food in front of her, indicating that this was not a subject she was interested in developing.

I wondered what had happened in her life that made her think no one besides her father liked what she did, especially since she was such an amazing artist. Most of all, I wondered why she seemed to have shut everyone out.

* * *

So, what do you think?

A review for a teaser. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

It's been a while since I last updated this, but here's finally a new chapter.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

In a blink of an eye, the days that led to the big day passed amongst discussions about where a certain paining should be or if that particular sculpture really should be in exposition.

Suddenly, I found myself standing in Edward's living room on the eve of my exhibition, listening to him talk about those last details he seemed sure were important to make the exhibition perfect. As I heard him talk, all I could think was where the hell had time gone? It was all happening so fast!

I sighed and looked up at Edward as he stopped talking and reached to massage the back of his own neck.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tense. And stressed, I guess. Your exhibition is tomorrow and I want it to be perfect." I wanted it to be perfect, as well. I didn't want anything to go wrong now. Not when I had agreed to all this.

This had become important to me and, even though I was stressed and nervous like Edward was, I was hoping for the best. Edward was extremely good at what he did, after all. I trusted he would pull this off for me.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Try to control your killer urges when I say this, but... can I ask you for a massage like the one you gave me that one time? It certainly worked then." I eyed him for a second before deciding that he had been nice enough to me lately—despite the occasional innuendo, that is. Plus, he actually looked like he needed to relax a little.

I nodded and pointed to the couch.

"Yes, lie down."

"Lie down? Should we do this on a bed?" He flashed me a smirk that had me rolling my eyes. There were those innuendos again.

It was an interesting suggestion, but it wasn't going to happen.

"No, the couch will do just fine and that's if you want it."

"Of course." He moved closer to the couch and sat down.

"Alright, lie down and take off your shirt." There it was that damn smirk again.

"I always knew you wanted to see me half naked, Bella!"

"Shut up!" I watched him unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt, waiting to see what was hidden. "Are you sure you don't want to move this to a bed?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you jerk." If we moved this to a bed, there was a chance I would give him more than just an innocent—okay, maybe not-so-innocent—massage.

"And shouldn't you use some massage lotion or something like that?"

Was he kidding me?

"Aren't you asking for too much already, Edward?"

"I don't think so. I think you're the kind of person who likes to do the things she starts thoroughly, after all. And I'm a person who profoundly enjoys the best." I thought about answering him, telling to take a walk, but decided that would probably only lead to him answering me back and so on. It was easier to just go with it right now.

"Fine! I'll go get some cream or lotion or whatever, you big baby." He just smiled at me as I turned my back on him and went up to my room, mentally rolling my eyes.

I look around my things for something I could use for the massage and had just found something when Edward entered my room.

"What are you doing here?" His shirt was completely off now and I could see his chest.

It was perfectly defined and I had to force myself not to ogle him. That would definitely be too much of an ego booster for him.

"We're using your bed. You can't straddle me on the couch." Straddle?

"Who said anything about straddling?"

"I did. Come on." He lay down on his stomach, his head turned to the side, in the middle of my bed as if it was his own and motioned for me to start. "Please, Bella."

I rolled my eyes again and just because I had already said I would do this, and because he probably needed it, moved so I was straddling him.

I spread the oil around his back with light strokes and he moaned deeply the first time I placed a hand on his lower back, pressuring it, and started making small circles going up. His muscles were tense but slowly relaxed as I worked them, paying special attention to his shoulder area.

He was soft and strong at the same time... all-around perfect and more than once, I had to fight the urge to simply lean in and kiss his shoulders, his cheek, down his back...

I don't know how long I kept massaging his back, but he kept his eyes closed as I did. Only when I stopped and looked at his face did I realize he had fallen asleep... in my bed.

I thought about waking him up and telling him to go occupy his own bed, but didn't have the heart to do it. He was probably more tired than I could imagine and, even though I hated to admit it, he looked damn cute.

I moved so I was sitting on the bed instead of straddling Edward and couldn't resist the urge to brush a few fallen strands of hair away from his face.

His breathing was even and his face serene, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. He looked so damn cute, so charming and perfect, that I couldn't control the urge to lie down on my side and just look at him.

He was a perfect example of what a man should be and I was, quite obviously, attracted to him. I wanted him, but I knew we had a professional relationship... which we had already blurred by getting so close to each other, but even so, I was in no way ready to get involved with a man right now. Not even if it was just a casual fling. I knew better than that.

So I allowed myself to just lay there and watch him as he slept peacefully. Anticipating the day that was to come, I feel asleep right next to him.

I woke up early in the morning in a different position.

I was lying on my back and there was an arm thrown over me. Edward's arm…

H was still shirtless, still sleeping on his side, but his head was cuddled in the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my face.

I felt oddly comfortable in this position. So comfortable that I forced myself to close my eyes and enjoy this for a little longer.

EPOV

I woke up late in the morning in the most interesting position—with my arm thrown over Bella's stomach and my head resting on her shoulder.

I had to control my own smile once I noticed that one of her hands was holding on to my arm, as to not let me go.

Lying like this with her, I couldn't help the urge to kiss her neck and when I did, adding a light nibble, she moaned loudly.

...She was awake.

Not wanting to give her the chance to object to what was happening, I moved so I was lying on top of her, between her legs that easily parted for me, and smiled.

"See, Bella?" I leaned in to kiss her cheek and she sighed dreamily. "I told you I would be between your legs soon."

In an instant, she was completely awake. She huffed in frustration and tried to push me off of her.

"Move, you jackass!" I chuckled and nibbled on her lower lip.

Before I moved off of her, though, I made sure to thrust my hips against her, letting her feel my hard-on and showing her just how much she affected me.

She moaned and, even though she would never admit it, I knew she was at least mildly aroused right now.

I got up and winked at her before leaving the room.

I would have to go take a cold shower and get far from this bed before I came back to get her.

"Get ready as soon as you can, Bella. We have to be at the gallery as soon as possible to take care of everything. Oh, and I expect you to wear a dress!"

If she had anything to say about that, I didn't hear. I did hope she would wear a dress, though. I knew she hated the fact she would have to stay dressed up for hours before and during the actual opening, but it was necessary. We wouldn't be coming back home until later and dressing in the gallery amongst all the chaos of last minute changes just wouldn't be practical. Besides, I was sure she would look amazing and I wanted to have the pleasure of looking at her for as long as possible.

Having that in mind, I headed to my bathroom and turned the shower on, the consequences of waking up with my body pressed against Bella's still coursing through my body.

The water was cold when I stood under it, but it was exactly what I needed. I needed to think about today and not what Bella did to me. Or what I wanted to do with her...

I let the cold water hit my body for a few seconds, calming me down, and then turned it warm. The massage Bella had given me last night had worked and calmed me down to the point that I had fallen asleep in her bed, but there were still details of the exhibition to take care of today.

I wanted everything to be perfect. Bella deserved everything to be perfect, after all. As an artist, she was fascinating and she deserved her work to be recognized and appreciated by others.

Hopefully, she would get the recognition she deserved tonight. Hopefully tonight, she would understand just how unique and talented she truly was... because I don't think she has realized that yet.

I finished my shower, went down to grab something to eat and then walked back to my room, where I got dressed in a simple black suit. I gave Bella time to do everything she possibly needed to do and after about 45 minutes, I knocked on her door.

"I need five more minutes!" I couldn't help but smile. Even a practical woman like Bella took her time getting ready.

"Bella, honey, I know I told you we had to dress up, but you don't need to exaggerate."

"I thought you wanted me to look good for this."

"Yes, but I'm sure you do already." She always did, after all.

"It's just as well... Come in, I need your help anyway." I opened the door and stepped in her bedroom to find her standing near the bed, struggling with the zipper of her dress. "Why do they make these things on the back of the dress? How am I supposed to zip it alone?"

I didn't know if I was supposed to answer her, and even if I was, I can't say I was able to. No, not when all I could think about was how absolutely perfect, wonderful and delectable she looked in that simple black dress that seemed to hug her body and every single one of her curves, perfectly.

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me and gestured for the zipper.

"Edward, can you help me here or not?" I cleared my throat and forced myself to take a step towards her.

Damn... she really did look almost sinfully perfect in that dress.

She pulled her hair to the side, giving me a perfect view of her slim neck, which I wanted to bite and lick and kiss, and of her exposed back.

Her perfume immediately invaded me once I got closer to her. It was a soft, feminine perfume that hinted at much more. It told you that if you got closer enough to her to smell her perfume, there was a world of wonders for you to discover.

I fought the urge to lean in and kiss her neck, her shoulders, her back, and won. I allowed my finger to trace the exposed skin on her back, making her tremble, before I pulled the zipper up. She was so soft...

I couldn't immediately move away from her, though, so I lightly skimmed my hands up to her shoulders and leaned in against her, burying my nose in her hair.

She sighed when I did so and for a second allowed herself to lean back against me before shaking her head and taking a step back.

She turned around to look at me and smiled shyly.

"So, how do I look? Is this appropriate for an opening night?" I once more allowed my eyes to trail up and down her body, this time with her approval, and smiled before looking directly at her.

"Yes, Bella, it is more than appropriate. You look lovely. Perfect..." She nodded and smiled up at me. A smile that seemed to light the whole room up.

"Thank you, Edward. I have to say, you don't look too shabby yourself." I chuckled at her and shook my head. I was glad she thought so, I guess.

I watched as Bella paired her dress with some earrings and shoes she would probably be unable to walk in considering how uncoordinated she was, and then smiled at her again, wondering if she had eaten anything.

"Have you eaten already?"

"No, I don't think I can eat anything right now." She was nervous, it was understandable, but she really should eat something.

"You have to eat something. You can't spend the whole day without eating anything. You don't want to pass out at your own exhibition, do you?"

"No, but I really can't eat now, though."

"Bella..."

"I promise I'll eat something at the gallery, okay?"

"Okay. I'll make sure you do." She rolled her eyes at me while I smiled and allowed my own eyes to trail up and down her body for the third time in such a short amount of time.

She really did look amazing.

"You're beautiful, Bella." She looked up at me as if surprised by my sudden words but then smiled, a lovely blush making its way up her face.

"Thank you. I... I'm nervous, you know? I'm not sure how this will go and I'm not sure if I I'll know what to do and say. I mean, I'm not the most-" I didn't let her finish.

I took a step towards and took her face in my hands, leaning in to lightly press my lips to her. She didn't fight it off, so I increased the pressure a bit, breathing her in before pulling back.

If she had looked surprised before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

"Wha-What was that for?" I didn't know. I simply needed to feel her lips against mine. I wanted to kiss all her worries and insecurities away.

"Just..." I smiled up at her and shrugged before leaning in and brushing my lips against hers again. "Good luck."

If everything went the way I expected it to, she wouldn't even need it.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! What's this? An update? Yes!

I don't know if there's still anyone reading this story but if there is I hope you like this chapter, even though it is a short one.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

There were people everywhere, surrounding me, talking to me, trying to hold my attention as they analyzed my work, appraised it. My attention couldn't be held for long, though. I felt... overwhelmed.

Edward would say the exhibition was a success so far but I couldn't fully wrap my mind around that fact. Not when all I wanted to do was close my eyes, take a deep breath and quite possibly scream.

Too many people. There were just too many people. People I didn't know. People who didn't know me. People who didn't care for me.

I couldn't do this anymore. I could stand here pretending anymore.

I didn't know what I was doing and despite everyone surrounding me and appraising my work, I felt alone.

There was no one here for me. They were here simply for my work, not for me.

There was no one waiting, no one ready to give me a hug and tell me how proud they were of me. I was truly all alone.

EPOV

She disappeared. She had fucking disappeared in the middle of the exposition. Her fucking exposition!

What the hell had happened to her? Was she sick? Hurt? Had something happened to her or had she simply decided to be a spoiled brat and get off? What was going through that crazy head of hers?

I was driving myself crazy with questions and by conjuring up possible scenarios of what had happened to her. Should I call the police already? Or should I wait? I should wait…

The police wouldn't be able to do anything right now. Bella was a grown woman, after all. Although some of her decisions could definitely be questioned. Sometimes, I found myself thinking she didn't quite understand what was best for her. She probably didn't.

I paced up and down my living room several more times before stopping to look at the clock. 2 am… Where the hell was she?

At least the exhibition had been a success even without her there. That ought to mean something to me but it really didn't. Not when I didn't know where Bella was or if she was okay or even alive!

Crazy! I was going crazy because of her.

I thought about her all the time already. I didn't need to have to worry about her safety. There was no way I would be able to keep myself sane if I had.

When I saw her again, I would… I didn't even know what I would do to her but it certainly wouldn't be pretty.

If I often felt like picking her up and throwing her in my bed so I could have my wicked way with her, now I just wanted to… I didn't even know what I wanted to do to her!

I hoped she wasn't hurt. What would I do if she was hurt?

I was pondering all of this, driving myself even crazier when I heard a noise and the front door of my house opened.

She silently closed the door behind her and walked to the living room. She wasn't hurt, I could tell that. She still looked amazing in that dress, nothing had happened to her. She had simply decided to disappear to who knew where in the middle of the damn exhibition leaving me wild with worry.

Crazy, spoiled brat!

She didn't immediately see me and jumped back when I stopped in front of her. She opened her mouth but I didn't let her speak. I had a lot to say myself and she was about to get a piece of my mind.

"Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what you've done, how worried I was with you? You disappeared in the middle of your own exhibition without saying a word! People were looking for you and I had no idea what had happened. I began to imagine you had been kidnapped or were lying somewhere dead when I couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

She seemed surprised at my outburst and I could swear she even flinched at my tone of voice but instead of having the decency to apologize she simply shrugged before speaking.

"I went for a walk."

"You just went for a walk? I worked myself into a worried frenzy because you simply decided to go for a walk? You left me there to deal with the people wanting to congratulate you, to go for a fucking walk?"

"Yes. I left you to deal with those people because I wanted to go, as you said, for a fucking walk. I needed it. I couldn't stay there any longer."

Her words took me aback. There was something in those words the expression on her face that made any possible anger I was feeling fade.

I hadn't realized it before but she seemed... Lost and sad.

"Why not? Everything was a success! Didn't you like something? Did someone say anything? Did anyone mistreat you because if that's the case..."

"No! Everything was wonderful! I left because there was no one there for me!"

No one there for here? What the hell was she talking about?

"That's crazy. Everyone who was there was there for you."

"No they weren't. They were there for my art. For the artist in me but not for the person I am. There was no one there who knew me, no one who loved me and was just proud. No one. There's no one..."

No one... She really thought she was alone. She thought there was no one who cared for her but that wasn't true. I cared. Oh, I cared so much!

I couldn't help myself. Before I truly knew what I was doing I had approached her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. I would make her forget everything that was bothering and show her just how important she was.

Before my lips descended on hers I locked eyes with her, making sure she wouldn't pull back – making sure she wanted this as well. When her lips parted and she leaned in closer to me I knew she did.

Her lips were so soft. I had kissed her before but was still completely surprised by the feel of her. I had the impression I could spend hours just kissing her.

Our kiss was slow and sweet at first but when she opened her mouth, my tongue darted inside tangling with her in the most sensual and delicious way.

Bella moaned and her hands moved to my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I moved my lips down her throat to her neck when we pulled back for air and she tilted her head to the side, kissing, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive skin. She felt, smelled and tasted better than anything else, better than I could even begun to describe and I was soon completely intoxicated by her.

My lips returned to hers once more as one of her hands made its way to my hair, pulling lightly on it. Did she have any idea how good that felt?

We stood there in each other's arms, kissing for several minutes, our moans and whimpers the only sound breaking the silence. She was all that mattered, all that existed then.

I wanted her with an unbelievable force that shook my whole being.

"Edward, stop." I simply hummed and shook my head as my lips found the hollow beneath her ear, making her shudder and letting me know she wanted me to stop just as much as I did. That is, she didn't want me to stop at all.

I kept on lavishing her neck and face with kisses while my hands moved up and down her back, occasionally moving a little lower so I could lightly squeezed her bottom.

She sighed and moaned in what I could tell was pleasure again and I knew for sure she wanted me to keep on lavishing with kisses. Her hands suddenly went to my chest and she was pushing me away, though.

"No. Stop, Edward. I can't do this, not right now." She stopped my kisses and stepped away from my embrace. I took a deep breath in order to control myself and ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her walk to the other side of the room.

She was closing herself in again. I couldn't let that happen.

"Tell me why you didn't want to invite anyone, Bella, why you said there was no one."

"I told you this before already. I didn't invite anyone because there isn't anyone to invite. It's just me..."

"That's not true. There's..." She shook her head, not allowing me to go on.

"I'm tired, Edward. I'll just go to my room."

I watched as she walked away from me, looking as sad and lost and she had before. I hadn't succeeded in making her forget.

I couldn't let her think she was all alone because she wasn't. I had been there for her. I was here now. I would still be here when she needed me.

"I was there for you, Bella." She stopped to look over her shoulder at me and for a second I thought she would say something but instead she just shrugged before walking up the stairs. It was almost as if she didn't believe me. As if she couldn't or wouldn't believe me when all I wanted was for her to know I cared about more than the art she made. I didn't care only for the artist, I cared for the woman. I cared for who she was. I cared for her... Bella.

Maybe she wasn't ready to accept that, though.

I would give her time and concentrate on making sure the success of the exposition didn't go to waste.

She was an amazing artist and even though she wasn't ready to deal with the recognition just yet, I had to make sure she got everything I promised she would.

I was lying to myself! I missed her – needed her – already.

* * *

A review for a teaser!


	9. Chapter 8

I know this is a very short chapter but I've been really busy with my Master's Degree and since I haven't updated in a while I thought I should do it. I hope you like the chapter anyway.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

EPOV

She left. Just like that.

The day after her exhibition she packed her things and left early in the morning before I had gotten up after a sleepless night. She left no note. She offered no explanations. She simply left and went back to her house in Forks.

I knew I had promised myself I would give her time to get used to her success. I intended to give her time to think things over but after only a week – a horrible week - I needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was okay.

I needed to touch her if she would let me get close to her and even if she didn't, just seeing her would be able to soothe all the feelings fighting for dominance inside of me.

Plus, most of her paintings and sculptures had already been sold and I had something in my possession that belonged to her. A check she more than deserved.

I had made my decision and wouldn't back out now. Isabella Swan would see me soon again whether she wanted it or not.

BPOV

I had seen him arrive while I painted in the backyard but I didn't acknowledge his presence. Not even when he walked into the backyard. I didn't know why he was here or what he wanted and I certainly didn't know what to say to him. Not after that kiss in his living room. Not after I had left without telling him anything.

He made too many emotions come alive inside of me. Emotions I didn't want nor knew how to deal with so I remained concentrate on my painting, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

He didn't, though. He stood there watching me, a briefcase in his hand, for several minutes before sighing and heading inside to the kitchen where he was more than likely making himself some coffee. He had become too accustomed to my house in too little time.

I kept on painting and only when I was satisfied with my work did I stop and, with a deep breath, headed to the kitchen as well. If he was here to tell me I had obligations and that I was irresponsible and childish, I would need some coffee as well.

I found him exactly where I thought he would be. He was sitting on a chair, his briefcase was open and several papers were spread on the kitchen table.

He didn't notice me entering the kitchen and I didn't immediately let him know I was there. I stood in the door watching him and watching him like that, in the middle of my kitchen, concentrated on his work I realized with some mild sadness – sadness I didn't fully understand – that even though he seemed to fit there he also didn't. He wasn't the kind of man who could ever live in a place like Forks. He wasn't the kind of man who would just lie down in a meadow under the moon for hours simply watching the starts like I so often did.

It saddened me because I suddenly realized that I wanted him to be that man. I often fought with him and I did my best to run away from him but the truth was that I wanted to do that with him. I wanted to lay on the grass floor with him and make love.

I couldn't be sad, though. I had come to discover he was much more than just the goal driven business man I first thought he was. He was much more than that and I wanted to discover all of him.

I wanted to grab him, untie his tie, open his shirt and discover every inch of him. I wanted to crawl inside of him and find out the man he was deep down, the man he was behind that careful constructed façade of cool.

I opted to clean my throat making him look up at me as I walked further inside the kitchen.

He followed my every move with his eyes making me shiver.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled a little and I found myself smiling back at him.

"Hi. What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I have something for you." He reached inside his briefcase and grabbed a paper, motioning for me to get closer to him.

I did so and quickly realized what the paper he was holding was. A check. I looked between Edward and that check in his hand several times until he spoke again.

"The exposition was a success. All your paintings and sculptures were sold."

"All of them?" I somehow couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that all those paintings and sculptures had been sold. It was… incredible.

"Yes. I told you that would happen. You're a great artist." Yes, he had told me that before I just hadn't fully believed him.

He smiled at my flabbergasted expression and beckoned me closer until I was mere inches away from him. He didn't get up. He simply smiled again.

"You can take the check, Bella. It's yours and it won't bite." Yes, it was mine…

I took the check away from him, slowly shaking my head when I saw how much it was for. No matter what Edward said I still couldn't believe people were willing to pay that much for the things I did. Paintings and sculptures I did because I enjoyed it… It was mindboggling.

I set the check down on the table and turned my attention back to Edward whose eyes were locked on me.

"This is nice of you but you didn't have to come here only to give me that check, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to see you as well. Ask you something." His eyes never left mine as he spoke and the intensity of his gaze worked like a magnet urging me to lean in closet to him.

"What?"

"Why did you leave like that? Why do you keep saying there's no one in your life?" That question again.

I should have known he would insist on that. Why couldn't he understand that there was no one I could and wanted to share my success with? No one but him, that is…

"Because there really is no one, Edward. I told you that already. Why won't you just let it go?"

"Because that's not true. There is someone. There's me. I'm here!"

"Oh, Edward..." He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. How could he?

"You don't believe me but it's true. I care about you. I like you. I..."

"Show me then."

"What?" He seemed surprised. I was too but I wanted him to show me. I wanted to know what it felt like to have someone who cared, even if just for a little while.

"Show me!" I moved even closer to him, invading his personal space, and rested my hands of his chest while looking down at him. "Show me, Edward."

It took a moment for the true meaning of my words to sink in but it was obvious in his eyes the moment it did.

His hands flew to my waist, kneading my skin as his eyes dropped to my mouth and I leaned in.

* * *

A teaser for a review.


End file.
